I'll Be!
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are returning home after a long mission. One shot, fluff, NaruSasu, SongFic. I'll Be by Edwin McCain! Review pwease!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the song…. Crud….

**Warning!: **OOC, SasUKE and NarutoSeme

Song lyrics 'Thoughts'

**Yaoi-productions-19:** Welp! Here's my second fan fiction! -smiles really big-

**Kinki**-… No…Just no…

**Yaoi-productions-19-**… WHAT?!

**Kinki**- I don't see why you can't make me a SakuKinki! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!

**Yaoi-productions-19- **I do! But you're just gonna have to wait!

**Kinki**- … Fine -sticks out tongue-

**Yaoi-productions-19**- I hope you like this one as well, all! Peace!!

It was a long week. Sasuke was covered in cuts and bruises from the previous mission that squad seven had to do. He and Naruto were left behind; the woman whom had requested the mission offered to help the boys' wounds. Naruto now carried Sasuke to the village.

"Put me down! I can walk, you know!?" Sasuke growled weakly. Naruto glared at the boy in his arms, in which he was carrying bridal style. "Uh, no you can't!" Naruto answered. Sasuke was about to punch Naruto's face, when he fell to the ground with a loud "THUMP!". Sasuke winced. "What the-" He was cut off by Naruto walking away.

"Where do you think you're going, Dobe?!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto looked over his shoulder. "You think you're strong enough. Walk home, then." Naruto, then, continued to leave. Sasuke got up and tried to run. The key word:_ tried_. He went a step, slipped, fell on his face. "NARUTO!" He yelled. Naruto kept walking. "Didn't you here me, Idiot?! I told you to come back!" Naruto stopped and turned.

"Oh. I heard you. But what I didn't hear was please!" Naruto smirked. "Okay! _Please _come back?! There!"

Naruto turned, fully, around. "Okay. Now tell me I'm the strongest, sexiest, most interesting ninja you've ever met!" Sasuke blushed. He couldn't do that! He'd be telling the truth to him!

"Fine! You are. Now get me home!" Sasuke yelled blushing under the moonlight. Naruto walked over to him. He picked him up. Sasuke sighed inwardly. "Hey? Sasuke? Did you mean that, in a way?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was about to hit him again. Naruto stopped his hand in mid air. "Well?"

"N-No! I had to tell you that so I could get back to the village! You idiot!" Sasuke lied through his teeth. Naruto laughed. "You must think I'm blind, eh? I saw you blushing like there was no tomorrow! Its obvious that you want me!" Sasuke blushed deepened. Naruto smirked. He loved playing with Sasuke's mind!

Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of an open field. It was about another day to the village and they needed to rest, especially Naruto. He laid Sasuke down in the field's long grass and knelled beside him. "I'm glad you decided to come home, finally. It was getting pretty lonely with out you. In the village… I mean." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. He was to tired to pay attention to the jinchuriki. He dosed off.

He woke up a few hours later to hear something…_singing?_ No. Maybe groaning in pain? No. It was to beautiful for it to be something bad. Sasuke sat up and saw a figure more across the moonlight and the night song was coming from it. Sasuke listened more carefully. It was singing! Sasuke went to shake Naruto and tell him to listen. He wasn't there. It can't be! he thought. He took a second glance at the figure. It was.

And… he'd heard his mother sing it once. It was such a beautiful song, and Sasuke almost fell over with the singing! How come I never knew, Naruto? Sasuke thought once again. He got up and walked to Naruto.

He heard the words more clearer now. But sadly, it had ended. Naruto had turned and saw Sasuke not to far behind him. Naruto blushed. He scratched the back of his head.

"I could've sworn you were asleep…" Naruto smiled. Sasuke got closer. "That was beautiful, Naruto!" Naruto took Sasuke's hand. "You want an encore?" He asked. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, wrapped his arms around him and nodded. Naruto smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and swayed him back and forth, left to right.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hang form above

I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life!

The rain falls angry on the tin roof as well lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival you're my living proof my love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated hanging from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hang form above

I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest man of your life!

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.

Turned in, turned on, remember the thing that you said!…

I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life!

The greatest fan of your life!

Naruto finished with Sasuke crying in his arms. "I never knew you could cry!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke looked up at him. "You sound just like him! And it was a beautiful song! How can I not cry?" Naruto brought his body close to his. "I don't know. Its been my favourite song since I heard it. And…it reminds me of someone…"

Sasuke rose a single, perfect eyebrow. "Who's that? Do I know them? Are they taller than me?" Naruto smiled. "No. He's your height. And you'd better know him!" Sasuke thought. Naruto laughed at his silent thoughts. "It's _you_ stupid!" Sasuke blushed. "Oh. Um, Naruto…why _me_?"

Naruto's and Sasuke's face got closer. "I don't know… I just…love you…" Naruto breathed. Sasuke smiled, slightly. "I guess… I love you…too…" They inched closer until their lips met. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip for entrance. Sasuke gladly gave.

Naruto laid Sasuke, gently, on the ground, their lips still, happily, locked. Naruto broke away and looked down at Sasuke. "I love you…so much!" Sasuke smiled. Naruto lowered himself on Sasuke. "Did you noticed that the moon _really does _bring out your eyes?" He kissed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stopped him. "Whoa there, big fella! Lets wait till the second date, shall we?" Naruto smiled at him.

"Fine. Tonight's a date and then tomorrow will be one, and then, your ass is mine! Haha!" Naruto kissed Sasuke once again, then laid by him. Sasuke curled up against him and they fell asleep.

**Yaoi-productions-19-** Welp, there you go! My first one shot…my first stupid, crappy, no good one shot! I hope you liked it, though!

I'll be-Edwin McCain

I hope you'll like the song as well! Night! (it's 3:45 AM in the morning here)


End file.
